Seulement un baiser
by littlechouette
Summary: Fin de la saison 8, lors du séjour dans le chalet de Jack. Je sais que le sujet à été abordé par de nombreux auteurs mais j'ai aussi voulu déposer ma graine


**Disclamer** :Les personnages de la série appartiennent aux créateurs et à la MGM.

**Saison**** :** fin de la 8

**Note de l'auteur**** :** première fanfic donc ne pas être trop sévère =) un peu d'indulgence svp !

* * *

><p><span>Seulement un baiser<span>

Un rayon de soleil perça lentement sur la banlieue de Colorado Springs. Tout semblait calme et les seules personnes qui sortaient à cette heure matinale se rendaient à leur lieu de travail. Cela aurait du être le cas pour une charmante scientifique, qui d'habitude ne dépassait pas la limite des 7h00 du matin avant de prendre sa voiture retapée à neuf sous l'œil curieux de ses voisins. Cependant la charmante scientifique en question ne daigna point montrer son visage hors de la couette, même sous les caprices de son réveil. A la troisième sonnerie, sa tête se tourna rapidement vers le radio-réveil, la vue des quelques minutes de retard suffirent à redresser son corps malgré l'idée de rester encore au lit.

Elle se leva, déjeuna en hâte puis remonta précipitamment dans sa chambre. Quelle sotte était-elle de n'avoir pas commencé sa valise les jours avant ! Non bien sur, pesta-t-elle intérieurement contre elle-même, madame préférait son laboratoire ! Elle s'habilla en vitesse, optant pour une chemise bleue pâle manche trois quart et un jean puis choisit les vêtements qu'elle allait emmener dans le Minnesota. Son supérieur l'avait prévenu : il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie les pulls, même en ce printemps radieux. Elle sourit en pensant à lui, c'est fou le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. En deux heures la scientifique avait bouclé sa valise et avait même eu le temps de passer un coup à la salle de bain afin de se maquiller légèrement.

Puis on sonna à la porte, elle s'efforça de garder une démarche lente, luttant contre l'envie de courir ouvrir à son hôte. Respirant un grand coup, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée :

_ Mon général, salua-t-elle l'invité avec un grand sourire.

_Carter, lui répondit-il en lui rendant la même expression, alors vous êtes prête ? Ou est votre valise ?

Samantha Carter lui montra son bagage, juste derrière.

_Laissez moi la mettre dans le coffre, allez rejoindre nos chers amis !

Une fois la valise mis en sécurité pour le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport de Denver, Samantha ferma sa maison à clé et s'installa à l'avant du fameux 4x4 du Général. Elle salua Teal'C et Daniel qui étaient déjà fort bien installés à l'arrière du véhicule avant de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité.

L'idée d'aller prendre l'air loin de son travail fut comme un lourd fardeau qui tombait soudainement à ses pieds, mais elle savait que même soulagée, le deuil la suivrait encore, où qu'elle aille, serait-ce à l'autre bout de la galaxie ou même en enfer.

Jack O'Neill l'avait convaincu de se changer les idées, il lui avait alors proposé, une énième fois de venir faire un tour dans son chalet, elle se souvint qu'il avait précisé que Teal'C et Daniel venaient aussi. _Il ne manque plus que vous_, avait-il dit d'une voix douce. Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire non, et même si elle n'était pas enthousiaste, la mine triste de Jack O'Neill lui suppliant de venir avait fait tomber toutes ses barrières.

_C'est partit les enfants ! lança Jack, un sourire de gamin aux lèvres.

Le voyage se fit sans encombre, personne n'eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà Daniel entreprenait une longue explication sur les temples qu'ils avaient découvert lors d'une récente mission de SG-1 sur une planète au climat désertique. Bien sur il se rendit compte bien vite que son public ne lui prêta aucune attention.

_Eh vous m'écoutez ?

_ Bien sur Daniel Jackson, lui répondit aussitôt Teal'C qui regardait les nuages, l'air nullement vexé par sa remarque.

_Daniel bon sang nous sommes en vacances ! s'exclama Jack, alors oubliez vos cailloux, aucune explosion ne va détruire vos magnifiques pierres d'ici à ce que nous revenions !

_Oh je sais que vous ne trouvez pas cela intéressant Jack mais vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de m'avoir, sans moi je suis sur qu'aucune écriture d'anciens dialectes n'aurait été déchiffrée donc en conséquence, la plupart des technologies acquises sont...

_Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous Daniel Jackson, interrompit soudainement Teal'C tandis que Jack fulminait devant son volant, les avancées technologiques que nous avons pu avoir sont sûrement dues à notre collaboration avec les différents peuples, bien plus avancés que les nôtres, mais vos traductions sont fortes utiles.

Sam esquissa un sourire, elle adorait les voir se chamailler.

_Merci Teal'C, enchaîna Jack avec un geste de satisfaction, voilà Daniel vous êtes content ?

Celui-ci ne répliqua pas et se contenta de faire une grimace. Cette petite dispute fit installer un silence de mort dans la voiture. Chacun tentait de se distraire à sa façon : Jack resta concentré sur la route, Daniel et Sam regardèrent silencieusement le paysage et Teal'C, et bien…fidèle à lui même , regardait droit devant lui.

Au bout d'un moment la voix de Daniel s'éleva, brisant la paix harmonieuse qui s'était établit :

-Et sinon…

_Daniel !

_Je voulais juste demander si quelqu'un avait apporté de la musique ?

_Ah non désolé je n'y ai pas pensé, répondit Sam en se retournant vers lui.

Mais quelle fut sa surprise lorsque soudainement elle vit son ami Jaffa sortir de sa poche un petit mp4 et mettre les écouteurs sur ses oreilles. Daniel ouvrit la bouche…sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais la referma lentement, les yeux fixés sur son voisin.

_Teal'C ? questionna Sam, haussant les sourcils.

_Oui colonel Carter ?

_Non rien, conclut –t-elle en lui souriant.

Elle se tourna vers son supérieur qui semblait rayonner :

_Vous n'avez qu'a nous chanter quelque chose Teal'C puisque vous avez la musique à portez de main, non ?

_Cet appareil n'est pas fait pour chanter Général O'Neill, il permet d'écouter de la musique.

Sam et Daniel se mordirent la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

_Oui mais vous savez Teal'C…, tenta Jack, ce n'est pas parce qu'un appareil est fait pour une telle fonction qu'il faut….bon ce n'est pas grave laissez tombez, finit-il de dire en voyant dans son retro le haussement de sourcil si familier.

Bientôt le 4x4 arriva à l'aéroport de Denver, Jack réussit à trouver une place parmi les nombreuses voitures et tous se retrouvèrent alors installés dans l'avion, sur une même rangée, Sam contre le hublot, à coté de son supérieur, elle n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux !

Durant le vol, Sam s'assoupit petit à petit, se laissant bercer par les nuages qui défilaient sous ses yeux, elle préféra dormir que de penser encore à des choses morbides, le chagrin la tenaillant depuis le décès funeste de son père. Elle se sentit doucement basculer sur _son_ épaule. Bizarrement il ne la rappela pas à l'ordre, ne la remit pas en place sur son siège. Sam se sentit alors apaisée, il était là, c'était l'essentiel. Elle le savait : avec lui elle ne se sentait plus seule et ses problèmes avaient tendance à s'envoler immédiatement. Elle s'imprégna de son odeur et rejoignit les songes…

xOx

_ Carter…

Une voix l'appelait dans un épais brouillard…ah non elle était bien là, qu'on lui fiche la paix…lovée contre quelque chose de chaud…

_ Carter….

Ah mais c'est que ça recommençait en plus…elle ouvrit alors difficilement les yeux, croisant le regard noisette de son supérieur. Bigre ! Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dormir encore un peu, maintenant elle allait être d'humeur maussade durant tout le reste de la journée ! Il lui sourit tendrement, elle fondit de suite et resta encore un instant contre lui avant de s'arracher à contre-cœur.

_On est bientôt arrivé Carter, lui informa-t-il.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Daniel était en train de regarder la fin d'un film Jack tenait dans sa main des mots croisés et Teal'C qui avait évidemment toujours son mp4 sur les oreilles s'amusait avec l'écran tactile devant lui.

_Qu'est ce que vous écoutez Teal'c ? retentit la voix de Daniel, qui apparemment voulait à tout prix un des écouteurs.

_ La même chose que tout à l'heure Daniel jackson.

_Vous savez, vous pouvez changer de chanson …

Pas de réponse. Daniel se retourna alors vers eux tandis que l'avion amorçait sa descente :

_Jack ? Il va vite falloir qu'on arrive au chalet !

_Ne vous en fait pas Danny Boy, ce n'est plus très long maintenant ! Un petit voyage en taxi et hop ! Nous serons enfin en paix !

_Ce n'est pas ça…, marmonna Daniel, j'ai toujours eu la trouille quand l'avion atterrit …vous savez…si jamais il se loupe…

_Daniel, on ne risque rien ! le rassura Sam , ce n'est pas la première fois que vous prenez l'avion…

Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil précipité vers le Jaffa avant de leur chuchoter :

_D'habitude, je n'oublie pas mon mp4, au moins je me concentre sur autre chose…

_Un problème Daniel Jackson ?

_Non tout va bien Teal'C .

Règle d'or : ne jamais contrarier un Jaffa. Daniel se passa donc de tout commentaire, même durant le voyage en taxi qui les menaient au chalet de Jack. Ils empruntèrent une route isolée à travers les pins. Le paysage s'avérait absolument magnifique, elle comprit alors pourquoi son supérieur aimait vraiment passer du temps dans le Minnesota, ici, loin de tout, on pouvait prendre un peu de recul et savourer les plaisirs uniques de la vie.

_Dis donc Jack c'est à Perpette les oies votre…

_Ah Daniel j'aurai du vous abandonner au bord de la route tant qu'il était encore temps ! regardez un peu la merveille devant vous au lieu de geindre toutes les 2 minutes…

En effet ils purent enfin apercevoir au détour d'un virage le fameux chalet. A sa vue Sam sourit à son supérieur.

_Contente que ça vous plaise Carter, allez maintenant on descend les enfants !

Ils payèrent le taxi et chacun prit sa valise dans le coffre. Le chalet était assez ouvert, au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait une kitchenette, une petite table en bois de forme carré était disposée au centre de la pièce, à droite un petit salon et à coté de la porte d'entrée , une petite chambre qu'occupait Teal'C et Daniel. Après avoir mangé, Jack voulu laisser sa chambre à Sam, mais elle insista pour qu'il y reste, elle pouvait dormir sur le canapé.

_Si vous dormez sur le canapé vous allez prendre froid Carter.

_Vous de même mon Général.

_Mais vous êtes une invitée Carter, continua-t-il, ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire.

_Oui mais je vous connais, le coupa-t-elle, vous allez passer une nuit affreuse à cause de vos genoux, et si vous avez froid vous allez être grognon demain, ce serait vraiment dommage…

_D'accord Carter, je vais vous donner des couvertures mais demain si c'est vous qui êtes grognon…, dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Elle ria :

_Ne vous en faites pas mon Général, ça devrait aller.

_Vous êtes sur que ça va aller Carter ? Parce que si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit….

_…Merci mon général, lui chuchota-t-elle, sachant de quoi il parlait.

Depuis peu, elle le trouvait vraiment attentif, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui…il se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, profitant de ces rares moments d'intimité où seuls les gestes comptaient. Les mots n'avaient pas besoin de franchir leurs lèvres pour exprimer quoi que ce soit.

_Bonne nuit Carter, murmura-t-il en lui tendant les couvertures, continuant de fixer ses prunelles azures.

Il rompit alors le contact et s'éloigna d'une démarche lente vers sa chambre. Sam tourna les talons puis s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. Décidément les vacances commençaient merveilleusement bien elle s'enroula autour des couettes et ne tarda pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Sam fut réveillé à la lueur du jour, elle se leva, plia les couvertures puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle entreprit de faire des œufs avec des toasts beurrés, elle voulut attendre les garçons mais au bout de dix minutes voyant que personne ne descendait et ayant faim elle se servit tranquillement en regardant à travers la fenêtre le soleil qui s'élevait lentement dans le ciel.

Elle aimait déjà ce chalet rien qu'en y ayant passé une seule nuit. Normal, pensa-t-elle, il s'associe à Jack O'Neill, et pour Samantha Carter tout ce qui était associé à Jack O'Neill était merveilleux. Elle sourit…il était vraiment….elle ne trouva pas de mots pour le définir….gentil…mignon…craquant…ahh Sam ! maugréa-t-elle intérieurement, tu n'as pas le droit alors arrête !

Elle replongea alors dans les moments difficiles de ces dernières semaines, elle s'était sentit dépassée par tous les évènements, la bataille contre les réplicateurs, la mort de Daniel, le retour de Daniel…cette Kerry…elle se mordit la langue, sa rupture avec Pete et enfin la mort de son père. Bref aujourd'hui elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

Sa vie n'avait plus de sens. Continuer de travailler ? Continuer sa vie, aussi passionnante dans son boulot que dévastée dans sa vie privée. Oui elle avait donné sa vie pour son travail, elle qui soit disant s'avérait déterminée, pointilleuse, intelligente…sa vie de famille s'avérait en fait une catastrophe.

Elle était seule, désespérément seule…Sam se sentit soudain abasourdie, elle ne savait plus….enfin si elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle serra les dents pour lutter contre la morosité qui l'envahissait soudainement, le souvenir de sa mère lui revint en mémoire. Pourquoi le monde pouvait-il se montrer si injuste ? D'abord sa mère…sa famille qui éclate…les disputes, son père, trop fier, elle, trop bornée, son frère et elle toujours en désaccord avec lui Sam réalisa alors que même si son père n'était plus de ce monde elle ne cesserait de lui vouloir la mort de sa mère.

Sa mère avait été celle qui avait lié leur famille, ce souvenir lui fit serrer la biscotte si fort qu'elle se brisa en deux. Revenant brusquement à la réalité Sam arracha ses yeux du paysage qui s'offrait et s'assit sur une chaise. Rageuse de se laisser emporter par ses émotions manifestement trop violentes, elle se fit un café fort qu'elle but d'une traite.

_Bonjour Colonel Carter, intervint une voix derrière elle.

_Bonjour Teal'C, répondit-t-elle, reprenant contenance, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion, bien dormi ?

_ Le lit est plus confortable que je ne le pensais, dit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Ils continuèrent tranquillement leur petit déjeuner, puis arriva un Daniel fatigué. Le dernier à apparaître fut le Général O'Neill, Sam retint un sourire en le voyant marcher de travers, un épi sur la tête, vêtu d'un T-shirt et d'un…caleçon. Elle se força à regarder la partie supérieure pour ne pas se laisser troubler. De toute façon elle venait juste de finir sa collation, elle se leva et le salua d'un regard qui essayait d'être jovial mais qui comme elle le sentit aussitôt sonnait faux, ce qui n'échappa pas au Général.

_Prenez ma chaise, j'ai terminé mon Général.

Il lui rendit un sourire tout à fait naturel.

A peine sortit-elle de la salle de bain, habillée, que son portable se mit à sonner. Elle prit le combiné et lu le nom de son frère, elle décrocha aussitôt sous le regard des trois hommes dans la cuisine.

_Mark ?

__Salut Sam, entendit-elle à l'autre bout du fil, je ne te dérange pas ?_

_Non, pas du tout, comment vas-tu ?

Question bête. Il était comme elle.

__Bof…, répondit Mark d'une voix terne, depuis l'enterrement j'ai réalisé que…enfin tu sais…à propos de maman…je m'en veux tellement, il y a pleins de choses que j'aurai pu lui dire avant …et maintenant je me sens coupable…_

_Moi aussi, le coupa-t-elle, ne t'inquiète pas c'est pareil. C'est dur, ajouta-t-elle doucement pour ne pas qu'on l'entende.

__Je voulais juste entendre ta voix…_

Sentant que la conversation se dirigeait vers quelque chose qui pouvait s'avérer douloureux, elle préféra continuer la conversation dans la salle de bain.

__Je voulais entendre ta voix, continua t-il, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi seul que maintenant…Sam promets moi…il faut qu'on se voit plus souvent, pour …enfin bref…._

La voix brisée de son frère lui serra le cœur et sa propre voix devint brusquement rauque :

_Tu as toujours ta propre famille mark, ne l'oublie pas, ils sont là pour toi….si jamais tu te sens…enfin je veux dire, ils seront toujours là pour toi, tu peux leur faire confiance, tu peux compter sur eux tu sais ?

_ _Oh Sam quel débile je fais, j'ai oublié que toi tu…raaah ! tu devrais me traiter d'égoïste !_

_Ce n'est pas grave, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre alors qu'elle eu l'impression qu'un poignard déchirait son cœur.

_ _Sam au fait…désolé pour Pete. Ce n'était pas la bonne personne._

Elle le comprenait mais elle n'avait aucune envie de parler de son ex-fiancer, c'était fini, elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, et c'était trop dur de revenir sur ce sujet.

_Il…il n'était pas là à l'enterrement de papa…, hésita-t-il à l'autre bout du fil, tu…ne l'avait pas…invité ? enfin…je veux dire…

_ _Je venais de rompre Mark_.

Sa voix s'avéra froide. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il changea de sujet :

_ _Sam je…j'étais à l'enterrement, je ne veux pas me mêler de ta vie privée tu le sais bien…mais j'ai trouvé quand même cet enterrement bizarre…enfin je veux dire les gens qui y étaient._

Elle réfléchie et trouva à quoi il faisait allusion, un sourire se peignit sur son visage. Bien sur il ne pouvait deviner que les Tok'ras étaient présents. Ceux-ci voulaient ramener le corps de son père sur leur planète, Sam n'étant pas en état de se prendre la tête avec eux, le Général avait du hausser le ton, enfonçant encore plus les relations entre Tau'ri et Tok'ras, mais qu'importe, ils avaient du revêtir les habits terriens, Sam se souvint de leurs humeurs grincheuses mais bon, au moins son père était enterré sur Terre.

A jamais.

_ Ah bon ? fit-elle, adaptant une voix étonnée, je n'ai rien remarqué du tout…bah ce devait être des amis à papa, tu sais comment sont les militaires !

_ _Mhhh….ouais, enfin ce n'est pas grave, mais Sam…il y avait trois hommes avec toi, je ne les avait jamais vu…_

_ Oh ce sont des collègues….ils ont connu papa et ont insistés pour venir à l'enterrement.

_ _Sam tu dois pendre ta vie en main maintenant._

Elle fronça les sourcils, comment pouvait-il se mêler de sa vie , elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire !

_ Pas besoin de me faire la morale Mark ! lui répondit-elle d'une voix tendue.

_ _Sam…je dis ça en ta faveur, ne te laisse pas abattre par les éléments qui arrivent, j'ai l'impression que ton travail est ta vie ! Et…pour être franc, Pete pensait que…_

_ Je me contrefous de ce que pense Pete Mark…

_ _…que tu étais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre…_, termina son frère.

Sam ravala sa salive. Voilà il avait lâché le morceau, cela expliquait aussi pourquoi Pete ne s'était pas mis en colère quand elle l'avait quitté, il savait, voilà tout. Il devait s'y attendre. Oui elle était amoureuse, folle amoureuse, elle aurait pu hurler, dire à son frère qu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec son prince charmant, que cela lui était tout simplement interdit….mais quoi ? qu'est ce qu'elle devait faire ? oui elle aimait son supérieur mais elle avait opté Pete parce que…elle avait tenté d'avoir une vie à elle, de former une famille, de l'oublier, _lui_ .

_ Je l'aimais, répondit-elle, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux, écoute Mark ma vie est compliquée..

_ _J'avais compris Sammy, mais qu'importe les sentiments que tu as, si vraiment tu es amoureuse d'un homme, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec lui ?_

_ Parce que…Mark…je…j'aimerai…

_ _Il te t'aime pas ?_

_ Non ce n'est pas ça…

Non mais voilà qu'il faisait psychologue maintenant ! Ce ne devait vraiment pas être sa journée, elle détestait parler de ça, c'était un sujet interdit, moins elle en parlait mieux c'était.

_ _Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? Il est trop vieux ? C'est un handicapé ? Il habite loin ?_

_ Mark ! s'exclama-t-elle, arrête avec tes questions ! Je ne peux pas.

_ _Tu ne peux pas ?_ Eh arrête avec tes excuses _bidons…tu es superbe, ça m'étonnerais qu'il ne veuille pas de toi._

Non mais de quoi il se mêlait ? il ne savait pas, il n'en savait rien….

_ C'est ma vie, d'accord ?

_ _Oui oui ._

Soudain la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Daniel avec sa serviette d'un coté et son gel douche de l'autre.

_ Oh pardon ! je ne voulais pas vous déranger Sam…

_ Non, répondit-elle rapidement, c'est bon.

Elle se releva, mit fin à la conversation avec son frère puis sortit en trombe de la pièce. Elle se sentit soudain exténuée, les larmes avaient coulés laissant ses yeux rougies, heureusement la cuisine était désormais vide et elle pensa que Teal'C et Jack s'habillaient. Elle se dirigea en vitesse vers son sac à main et extirpa un mouchoir en papier pour ne laisser aucune trace de ces maudites larmes. Elle du même recourir à se passer le visage sous l'eau pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Prendre sa vie en main, il en avait des bonnes lui ! Comme si c'était facile de savoir que ce qu'elle désirait se trouvait seulement à quelques mètres alors qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher. Elle grimaça. Bien sur l'idée de contourner le règlement s'était imposé maintes fois à son esprit…mais elle n'avait jamais envisagé de l'appliquer. Quoique… maintenant qu'elle y pensait…ces vacances s'avéraient être l'occasion idéale pour tenter une expérience unique…un sourire éclaira son visage, espérer une seule nuit avec jack O'Neill...voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant….

xOx

La ligne tomba avec un « plouf » sonore dans l'eau.

_C'est super ! On aurait du faire ça il y a longtemps !

_Je vous l'avais dit…, répondit Jack avec un sourire en coin.

Voyant que rien ne bougeait au fond de l'eau ses sourcils se froncèrent :

_Il n'y a pas de poissons dans cet étang n'est ce pas ? lui lança-t-elle, malicieuse.

Il ne répondit pas et lui fit un sourire à tomber par terre. Elle rougit instantanément et fut sauvé par l'arrivé de Daniel et Teal'C, armés eux aussi de leurs cannes.

Le jaffa semblait peu enthousiaste à l'idée de passer une après-midi près de l'étang à ne rien faire, mais vu l'ambiance légère qui planait au-dessus de l'équipe, Sam devina qu'il n'allait pas faire de réflexions. Et en effet, celui-ci resta stoïque durant toute l'après-midi, fixant impassible, l'eau qui s'étendait devant ses yeux.

Alors que les heures s'écoulaient et qu'ils riaient de tout et de rien, une voix s'éleva :

_ Jack ? Intervint l'archéologue, pourquoi pécher alors qu'il n'y a pas de poisson ? Cela ne vous semble pas…bizarre ?

_ Daniel ! C'est le fait de pécher qui est agréable, restez assis entouré de ces beaux sapins, cet étang, ce calme démentiel…pas de Go'auld ni de réplicateurs …vous voyez ?

_ Si vous le dites O'Neill.

Jack se tourna vers le jaffa, ouvrit la bouche…puis la referma..

_Moi je trouve ça amusant, trancha Sam, telle une gamine ravie de jouer.

_Ah Carter ! Merci !

_Oui mais…

_Vacances Daniel ! vous connaissez ce mot ?

_Oh bien sur…mais si vous voulez savoir j'aimerais bien pécher de vrais poissons…en plus je suis sur que vous nous feriez une truite au barbecue…mmmmhh miam miam j'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche, n'est ce pas Teal'C ?

Le jaffa se retourna, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. De toute évidence le sujet nourriture avait une importance capitale pour lui :

_ En effet.

_ Très bien si c'est comme ça je vous ferai la cuisine ce soir ! annonça Jack et Daniel vous n'êtes pas content vous vous coltinerez la pêche sans pouvoir pécher de poissons durant le reste de la semaine !

Ce dernier prit une mine de chien battue; ce qui fit rire Sam.

_En fait vous péchez pourquoi Jack ? Je peux savoir ? Parce que si c'est une méthode de séduction je ne pense pas qu'elle soit vraiment utile.

Sam se mordit la langue, non mais il allait se taire oui ! Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ! Une soudaine envie de répliquer fit surface mais elle se força à garder le silence, si elle parlait elle donnait raison à Daniel. En dépit de sa réflexion un mince sourire s'étira lentement sur son jolie visage.

_Mais si Daniel ! c'est une méthode de séduction efficace : ça pourrait toujours attirer les poissons…

_Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de poissons dans cet étang O'Neill, remarqua Teal'C.

Pas de réponse.

L'après-midi toucha bientôt à sa fin et ils réalisèrent alors qu'il n'y avait rien à manger pour le soir mis à part une vielle boîte de conserve oublié par le propriétaire durant sa dernière visite au chalet, Teal'c s'était bien proposé pour faire le test du goûteur mais aussitôt, Daniel s'était empressé d'aller au supermarché le plus près, dans le but de pouvoir enfin manger du poisson.

En l'attendant, chacun se prélassait dans un coin, Teal'C et Jack préparaient un barbecue tandis que Sam rêvassait, assise sur le ponton, les genoux repliés contre elle-même, entourés de ses bras, comme pour se protéger. Elle fixait l'eau où le reflet du soleil couchant lui donnait un air de sérénité absolu, le vent était tombé et se sentit alors étrangement apaisée au milieu de cette nature qui l'entourait.

Les grands sapins qui s'élevaient devant elle, par-delà l'étang semblaient la dominer avec insistance…elle ferma les paupières et se mit à écouter le silence, chassant de son esprit les voix des hommes situés sur la terrasse, se concentrant uniquement sur les oiseaux pour se mêler parfaitement à la nature. Après quelques efforts de concentration pour essayer de vider sa tête de tous ses soucis elle cru parvenir à entendre seulement le bruit de l'eau contre la berge ou encore le chant des insectes parmi les herbes environnantes, malheureusement son petit paradis s'estompa en une seconde quand la voix de Jack parvint à fracturer les barrières de son cerveau.

Cette dernière remplaça bientôt le reste de ses pensées, la voix de Teal'c lui parût alors floue, lointaine, irréelle. Il n'y avait que _lui _et encore _lui_. Cette voix la brisait, elle plongea sa tête au creux de ses genoux, voulant disparaître à jamais…

Elle sentit alors qu'on lui déposait doucement une veste sur ses épaules et releva la tête.

Il s'assit à coté d'elle et contempla le paysage. Elle fit de même. Aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir entamer la conversation. Elle entendit Teal'C leur dire qu'il allait prendre une douche le temps que Daniel revienne et que le barbecue soit totalement prêt. Lui aussi il le faisait exprès ! Elle fronça les sourcils.

_Alors ça vous plaît le Minnesota ? lui demanda Jack après un long silence.

_ J'aurais du venir pécher avec vous depuis longtemps monsieur, répondit-elle poliment, le paysage est magnifique, c'est sur que ça change du Colorado.

_J'espère que ce séjour va vous faire du bien Carter.

Elle sourit timidement. Il sembla alors nerveux et se frotta la nuque. Elle sut que ce n'était pas bon signe, quelque chose n'allait pas, sa voix s'échappa alors contre sa volonté :

_Mon général ? Est ce que…tout vas bien ?

_Oh…oui, c'est juste que…je l'ai déjà dit à Teal'C et Daniel mais heu pas encore à vous, vous étiez…indisposée.

Elle haussa un sourcil à la Teal'C.

_Enfin vous étiez dans la salle de bain, ajouta-t-il mal à l'aise.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était vraiment craquant lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cette posture encombrante.

_Ils m'ont offert une place à Washington, annonça-t-il en un souffle.

Elle observa le ciel sombre, l'harmonie de la nature jusque-là légère sembla s'alourdir un instant et son cœur manqua un battement, puis elle se traita subitement d'être stupide, il aimait son travail, jamais de la vie il n'accepterait un poste hautement placé pour quitter Cheyenne Moutain ! C'était un homme d'actions pas un politique ! Elle attendit sa réponse, sure d'elle-même.

_Oh…et ?

_Hammond pars, il manquait quelqu'un pour diriger le Home World Security, et…j'ai accepté.

Un glaçon tomba dans son ventre, son cœur s'arrêta, l'obscurité engloba tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, et quand elle eu trouvé la force de parler, ne le regardant pas, sa voix fut différente de celle de d'habitude :

_Vous…partez ?

Il ne répondit pas.

_Pourquoi ? continua t-elle, totalement décontenancée, le SGC à besoin de vous ! vous êtes un élément essentiel, vous ne pouvez pas partir…

_Il y a longtemps que j'ai accepté, je ne peux pas changer d'avis Carter.

Son ton s'avéra dur et elle sue que même si elle lui exposait tous les arguments qui lui permettrait de rester, il ne l'écouterait pas. Le monde lui sembla alors triste et injuste, les couleurs si joyeuses qui s'étalaient auparavant sous ses yeux devinrent ternes et sans vies. Il allait s'en aller, la quitter. Elle chassa le nombre de kilomètres qui séparaient Colorado Springs de Washington de sa pensée. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait accepté, il n'était pas un homme à vouloir accéder à tout prix à un poste supérieur…alors pourquoi ?

_ Quand ?

_Début juillet je serais parti.

Deux semaines, non ce n'était pas possible…pas maintenant, pas au moment où son monde s'effondrait…pas au moment où elle avait besoin de lui…un poids énorme s'abattit sur ses épaules, elle cru ne jamais pouvoir se relever de ce fardeau. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à son regard, alors elle continua à fixer l'eau.

_Carter, je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Lorsque j'ai accepté, j'ai cru que c'était une bonne chose…vous étiez sur le point de vous marier Carter, soupira-t-il, vous alliez avoir une vie, une famille. Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de rester.

_Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de rester_. Sa phrase sonnait comme un éclair déchirant dans le ciel.

_Je ne me marie plus ! lança-t-elle complètement désespérée.

_Je sais.

_Vous allez me manquez.

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement, mais c'était pour elle une libération.

Il se tourna alors vers elle, s'approcha lentement puis saisit son visage entre ces mains, l'obligeant à le regarder.

Ses yeux chocolat la transpercèrent de toutes part, elle lutta intérieurement contre les larmes mais le regard qui la sondait brisa toutes ses barrières mentales et en un instant la militaire s'effaça pour laisser place à la femme qu'elle était.

_Carter…, lui murmura-t-il lentement, soufflant sur son visage où les larmes dévalaient lentement ses joues, je sais que ces dernières semaines ont étés terriblement difficiles pour vous, mais depuis ma séparation avec Kerry j'ai réfléchi…aux conséquences.

Le nom de Kerry eu pour effet de lui arracher un sanglot étouffé, elle se libéra de l'emprise de son supérieur et enfouie sa tête contre son torse, laissant libre cour à son chagrin.

_Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive mon Général…, réussit-elle à articuler entres les larmes, pardon…

En réponse il la serra contre lui, la réconfortant par de tendres caresses.

_Carter, je vous croyais plus maligne que ça, moi qui me disais que les scientifiques avaient un cerveau sûrement plus développé que mon pauvre petit pois !

Elle releva la tête pour croiser ses yeux enjôleurs, il abordait son éternel sourire craquant.

_Je ne comprends pas…

_Carter Carter ! s'exclama-t-il, voyons, serais-je plus intelligent que vous ?

Que voulait-il signifier ? Son cerveau chercha des réponses, en vain. Elle secoua la tête, signe qu'elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

_Si je suis à Washington, je ne suis pas directement dans la ligne de commandement de Cheyenne Moutain.

Sam, engloutie par la situation eu du mal à recevoir le message.

_Et alors ? qu'est ce que cela changerait ?

Puis soudain tout devint clair dans son esprit embrumé, ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur et son cœur fit un saut périlleux. Mais sa raison la rattrapa plus vite que la joie :

_Ca semble trop facile mon Général…

_Carter ! Bon sang, regardez les choses en face ! Je ne serais plus votre supérieur hiérarchique, vous comprenez ce que cela signifie ? Non taisez-vous, ne dites rien qui puisse contredire mes propos !

_Jack…, supplia-t-elle, vous ferez encore partie de l'armée, ça ne changera pas, ça ne changera pas…

Prononcer son prénom n'arrivait que dans des situations extrêmes, mais aujourd'hui elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de lui ! Pourquoi lui infliger une torture si horrible ! Il avait été clair : il partait à Washington, plus rien ne serait possible. Pourquoi la regardait-il avec amour alors qu'il venait de lui annoncer que tout était désormais terminé ? Il ne comprenait donc pas qu'il était sa drogue, sa _vie_ ! Sans lui elle n'était que néant…

Il fit mine de réfléchir tandis qu'elle respira l'odeur émanant de sa gorge.

_Il suffit d'être discret…, proposa-t-il avec un sourire. Sam, continua-t-il en caressant la joue de la femme contre lui, ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez depuis huit ans. Vous ne trouvez pas cela un peu long ?

Elle n'en revenait pas, jusqu'ici il n'y avait que lui qui avait osé faire le premier pas, elle se sentit totalement abasourdie par les évènements. Que devait-elle faire ? Obéir à sa raison où succomber ? Jack se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui, elle leva la tête pour savoir ce qui se passait et se retrouva alors à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres envoûtantes.

Sam se figea.

La température monta d'un seul coup et elle sue qu'elle devait être totalement rouge tomate. Sans qu'elle s'y attende l'homme à qui elle s'accrochait mit fin à la fine distance qui les séparaient, capturant avec tendresse ses lèvres. A cet instant le temps s'arrêta, la conscience des Sam se vida instantanément et elle succomba.

Il força le passage, intensifiant le baiser. Elle sentit ses mains la serrer contre lui, elle répondit en mettant les siennes sur sa nuque. Tout tournait autour d'elle et elle aurait voulu que cet instant soit éternel à jamais. Seulement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et quand ils se séparèrent enfin, à bout de souffle, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Ils venaient de franchir une ligne interdite, mais vu la sensation qui l'avait happé, elle opta pour recommencer.

_Il faut que je quitte le SGC, annonça-t-elle.

_Sam, c'est ridicule, tu aimes ton travail, enchaîna-t-il précipitamment, qui se doutera de quelque chose si je pars ? Ils ne comprendront pas, ils croiront qu'il n'y aura jamais rien eu entre nous parce que j'ai décidé de m'éloigner de toi…

_Mais si quelqu'un découvre que…

_Alors on avisera, la coupa-t-il d'un ton sec, on fera attention ne t'inquiètes pas.

_C'est que c'est tellement difficile, pourquoi nous refuse-t-on le droit d'aimer ?

Il ne répondit pas mais continua à la bercer dans ses bras.

_Je vais me faire muter à la zone 51.

_Quoi ?

_C'est la seule solution pour que vraiment personne ne se doute de quelque chose ! Dois-je vous rappeler monsieur que la zone 51 ne dépend pas du Homme World Security ? dit-elle avec un fin sourire moqueur.

A ce moment Jack O'Neill eu l'air d'un gamin à qui on donne un cadeau surprise :

_Oh…

Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, savourant la chaleur de leurs corps et la sensation apaisante de pouvoir enfin se compléter. Jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent des voix à l'intérieur du chalet :

_Daniel Jackson il semblerait que cela soit mon mp4, sur vos oreilles…n'est ce pas ?

_Oh Teal'C, ne vous inquiétez pas de toute façon je ne me voyais pas écouter la bande son de Star Wars pendant des heures…

Décidément les vacances promettaient d'être réussies.

Sam et jack se levèrent et décidèrent d'aller rejoindre leurs amis, il y avait du poisson qui les attendaient et une nuit qui s'avérait être plus qu'intensive.


End file.
